Tu aimes ma surprise ?
by Ihna
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha à ses vingt ans aujourd'hui et compte bien les passer à se morfondre sur la fête plus que bordélique que lui à préparé Sakura. Mais le cadeau d'anniversaire de cette dernière va vite changer la donne. Two-Shot/ Hard-Yaoi !


→ _Trèèès longue note de l'auteure : J'ai franchement eu du mal à me décider à écrire sur Sasuke, j'y arrivait pas et je savais pas pourquoi. Alors je m'y essaye et on verra bien ce que ça donne ... Mais attendez vous à un Naruto plus que sensuel et dominant pour un Sasuke soumis est quémandeur. C'est un TS Yaoi où deux beaux mâles bourrés d'hormones font des cochonneries, aiment ça, et en redemande, pas de fleur bleu cette fois ci._ _Pour moi ils ne sont pas OC, mais je peux choquer certains (__j'ai fais exprès__). Salivez bien !_

† † †

_Sasuke peinait à respirer alors que ses gémissements lourds de plaisir emplissaient la pièce, se répercutant sur les murs de sa chambre tandis que son corps se consumait de plaisir. Ses mains blanchit agrippèrent férocement son draps alors qu'il percevait le bruit de ses fesses claquer contre les cuisses de son partenaire. Sa plainte aiguë fut avalée par l'oreiller où il enfonçait son visage pour ne pas être trop bruyant. Il se tendit et serra la mâchoire, comment en était-il arrivé là, lui si prude et inaccessible?_ _Ah oui, Sakura..._

† † † 

- Nii-San. Tu peux m'aider?

Le sourire supérieur d'Itachi tira un autre soupir d'exaspération de la part de Sasuke. Déjà qu'il avait les nerfs à vifs, si son frère se moquait de lui il ne répondrait plus de rien en ce qui concernait la descendance familiale de ce dernier. Il allait lui faire regretter, amèrement, parole d'Uchiha. Et alors que ce dernier lui retirait les derniers confettis qui ornaient sa tignasse, il lui asséna un coup de coude rageur en plein abdomen.

Qu'on l'asperge de serpentins l'enrageait déjà bien assez alors que ces sois disant amis lui en mettent "gentiment" dans ses cheveux le mettait plus que tout hors de lui. Il repoussa son frère et entreprit de se redonner un air convenable, pas que cette bande de sauvage en est quelque chose à faire mais parce qu'il avait été éduqué comme ça. Être toujours impeccable sur lui, donner la meilleure des image, avoir un regard et un physique à faire saliver n'importe qui pour toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait appris de ses parents, de son frère, puis de lui-même quand il voyait que jouer de son corps pouvait ouvrir des portes, où juste être bien vu en société.

Il passa sa main d'une blancheur nacrée dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, jouant quelques secondes avec le contraste frappant d'où se reflétaient quelques élégantes teintes bleutées. Il repoussa les deux lourdes mèches qui chatouillaient son menton avant qu'elles ne retombent au même endroit, le faisant gémir de désespoir. Ses longs doigts fins ornées de plusieurs bagues noires et argents ébouriffèrent les mèches qui parsemaient sa nuque et les remonta en l'air d'un mouvement habituel, bien.

Il lissa comme il le put sa chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée avant de la sortir complètement de son pantalon cintré noir. Il s'était vraiment bien habillé pour rien. Croyant que son frère allait l'emmener dans un restaurant -choses normalement habituel- classique et branché pour son anniversaire. Au lieu de cela, le fourbe avait laissé la responsabilité de l'organisation de la "fête" à Sakura. Sakura. Sa-ku-ra ! Que lui était-il passé par la tête en choisissant cette excitée à cheveux roses qui lui servait d'amie?

Ou peut-être l'avait il fait en conscience de causes -et de conséquences-? Car il aurait franchement pu se douter de ce que son amie allait lui inventer. Et d'après elle, il n'avait encore rien vue. Allons bon, qu'avait-elle trouvée de plus humiliant que "Joyeux Anniversaire" chanté par un Shikamaru passablement imbibé d'alcool? Ou bien le strip-tease arrêté à temps de Kiba? Ca non, Sasuke Uchiha n'imaginait pas pire. Et pourtant ce fut avec le ventre légèrement tendus par l'appréhension qu'il revint dans son salon.

Ses pupilles aussi noires que ses iris se confondirent un instant quand elles détaillèrent avec exaspération mais non sans une pointe d'amusement la pièce où évoluaient ses amis. Les meubles en bois et métaux avaient été tirés et rassemblés dans un coin pour permettre une parfaite mobilité de mouvements pour les "danseurs" qui improvisaient parfois une chorégraphie des plus grotesques avec les lourdes chaises brunes ou la table présente quelques parts près des escaliers. Un vrai bordel. Les lumières avaient été éteintes et les stores tirés au profils de gros sports rouges et violets qui sillonnaient aléatoirement la pièce plongé dans un noir relatif, permettant sans mal de distinguer les personnes présente et -malheureusement- ce qu'elles y faisaient. Bien qu'ils ne soient que douze, treize si on comptait son frère, il régnait une ambiance qui pourrait rivaliser avec celles des plus grandes discothèques.

A sa gauche, Kankuro, Sakura et Ino essayait d'entraîner Hinata, déjà bien alcoolisée, à faire des shoots de Tequila contre des gages plus idiots les uns que les autres: "Met ta robe à l'envers et cours" venait-il d'entendre, et devant l'air traumatisé de la brune ce devait bien être ça.

A sa droite, Gaara embrassait à pleine bouche Shikamaru qui visiblement en était très heureux, devant Témari qui devenait rouge de colère. Car bien qu'elle est toujours su que "son" flemmard aimait les hommes, elle s'y accrochait et trépignait sa peine et sa frustration quand elle voyait dans les bras de quelqu'un dont elle ne disposait pas -et ne disposerait jamais- des attributs.

Sasuke eut un léger rictus et ses yeux se levèrent au ciel en voyant Kiba coller Sai qui se débattait déjà avec Neji, qui lui-même hurlait de rire devant l'air renfrogné de son petit ami, Shino. Choji préférant très nettement manger les petits fours en regardant d'un œil amusé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le brun s'avança alors vers Hinata pour l'aider quand minuit sonna dans la pièce. Sakura et Ino poussèrent un cri de joie avant de se précipiter vers lui, une cravate dans les mains prise à je-ne-sais-qui qu'elles lui passèrent autour du visage, obstruant sa vue. Un long soupir désespéré roula dans sa gorge et il crut tomber avant que le bois dur d'une de ses chaises ne l'amortisse. Il grimaça, quoi encore?

- C'est mon cadeau !

La voix surexcitée de Sakura finit de lui faire espérer qu'il pouvait s'en sortir indemne étant donné que elle combiné à Ino c'était le duo infernal, du grand art en matière de conneries. Il crispa donc sa mâchoire pour ne pas dire quelque chose de cassant et préféra attendre, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, maudissant son frère et les dieux passés, présents et futurs pour sa situation actuelle.

Des bruits de portes, d'affaires posées lourdement et de "conversations" lui parvinrent. Des gloussements et autres gamineries typiquement féminine le firent se tendre, qu'avaient elles inventées? Une pression sur sa main le fit sursauter mais un chuchotement étira ses lèvres pincées. Apparemment, son ainé subissait le même traitement que lui, d'après ce que lui en avait dit ce dernier. Bien fait.

A sa grande surprise il ne perçut plus aucun bruit et ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement, il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ça. Les surprises ce n'étaient absolument pas son truc. Et quand soudainement le bout de tissu lui fut retiré, il ne put rien voir si ce n'était le regard concentré d'Itachi. Quand la lumière revint elle fut lourde, tamisée et étrange, ce qui emporta les deux Uchiha dans une tension palpable.

Les amis de Sasuke s'étaient "sagement" rassemblés derrière les deux chaises, le souffle retenu, les yeux brillants devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Le jeune homme déglutit et croisa le regard gourmand de son cher frère, le fourbe. Bien qu'il expose clairement ses choix sexuel, ceux de Sasuke étaient certes connus mais pas du tout affirmés à ce point. Car là, il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes que la petite représentation était pour eux deux. Et quand la musique démarra dans la pièce attentive il put clairement entendre le rire de Sakura. Elle allait lui payer ça, très, très cher. Mais en tant qu'Homme et surtout en tant qu'Uchiha, il ne fuirait pas et affronterait le danger. Danger étant incarné aujourd'hui par deux jeunes ... hommes.

Sasuke crispa ses doigts sur son pantalon alors que son regard ne put que détailler les deux personnes devant lui, car on pouvait dire que son amie avait extrêmement bien choisit. Les deux danseurs lancèrent un regard lourd de sensualité et de désirs à la personne en face d'elle. Oh. God.

Itachi laissa ses yeux manger allègrement le corps du grand roux qui lui faisait face et qui se mordillait le piercing labial avec envie, les billes onyx ne ratèrent rien du spectacle alors que son corps se mettait en mouvements en rythme sur la musique, laissant apprécier la vue de ses muscles moulés dans un haut blanc presque transparent que ses mains caressaient lentement, ripant sur les abdos et les pectoraux fermes, accrochant par mégarde le barre d'acier qui y était accroché. Les yeux de l'Uchiha remontèrent sur le visage carré du danseur, de courtes barres noires lui mangeaient l'arête du nez, lui rajoutant un charme sauvage, mauvais genre, totalement irrésistible. Ses cils dévoilèrent des billes bleus où il aurait voulu se noyer avant que la langue percée elle aussi ne vienne titiller ses lèvres pleines et rosées. L'ainé des Uchiha tourna le visage vers son frère, lui aussi dans l'incapacité totale de réflexion cérébrale tellement les premiers mouvements de hanches de "son" danseur avaient réussi à le captiver.

Sasuke haletait, ses sens étaient mis à rude épreuve par le danseur qui était bien trop proche de lui, captivant sa vue par des mouvements de hanches, dos et fesses en parfaite synchronisations avec ceux de son partenaire, rendant l'ensemble symétrique et hypnotisant. Etourdissant son odorat par celle, musquée et fortes, qui s'échappait des cheveux et du corps du jeune homme. Embrumant son ouï par des tonalités sourdes, rythmiques et entrainante qui faisaient se tordre et se plier à volonté le jeune danseur, comme si ses bras et jambes étaient en accord totale et parfait avec les sons qui s'échappaient des larges enceintes. Le guidant parfois à droite, parfois à gauche, faisant rouler des hanches certainement très douces et se contracter des muscles ventraux, dorsaux, particulièrement appétissants.

Sa langue passa par mimétisme sur ses lèvres quand celle percée du danseur fit de même, dévoilant un muscles rosée et épais qui fit un instant fantasmer le jeune ébène. Le bond qui lui faisait face avait tout pour l'attirer, guidant ses yeux sur le tatouage noir tribal qui ornait le côté gauche de son corps, jouant avec le piercing que celui-ci avait au torse, au même endroit que son partenaire, bien que celui-ci soit orange et non noir. Ses grandes et larges mains décorés de quelques bagues sobres se perdirent un instant dans la chevelure de feu lui retombant en de courtes mèches sur une nuque déjà couverte d'un peu de sueur, laissant les doigts glisser facilement sur la peau bronzée couleur miel.

Sasuke déglutis avec force quand le regard océan le fixa, les englobant tous les deux dans une bulle invisible dont seul eux y étaient présent. Des dents blanches mordillèrent des lèvres pleines et pulpeuses quand il retira son haut qui ne servait déjà à rien, laissant à loisir une vue sur un torse musclés, fuselé comme ceux des danseurs, et travaillé avec soins. Une fine ligne de poils blonds attira son regard alors que des doigts coquins glissaient dans le jean brut du jeune homme.

Il leva son regard sur celui de son vis-à-vis et il put y voir un feu ardent teinté d'une once de défi, le jeune Uchiha s'adossa confortablement dans sa chaise et leva les sourcils en une interrogation muette, comme pour le mettre au défi de tout retirer. Ce à quoi le jeune blond sourit de toutes ses dents, déchirant son jean prévue à cette effet, exposant des jambes musclées mais fuselées, dont les mollets étaient parsemés de courts poils blonds. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui fit comprendre que le roux avait fait de même et la respiration hachée de son frère qu'il n'y était pas insensible. Ses mains se firent attraper par la chaleur du blond et celui-ci les posa abruptement sur son ventre qui roula sous les doigts fins tranchant avec la peau halée du jeune homme, le faisant ricaner sourdement.

Le brun replia les phalanges et griffa doucement la peau couverte d'un peu de sueur, aiguisant ses sens et le laissant faire évoluer la caresse au gré des envies du jeune inconnu. Ses yeux onyx se relevèrent pour croiser un océan de luxure. Pourquoi ce jeune homme dont il ne connaissait rien lui faisait autant d'effet, pourquoi sa bouche lui donnait envie de s'y épancher, pourquoi ses hanches lui donnaient envie de s'agenouiller pour répondre à toutes les demandes du jeune homme?

Ses mains tressautaient, convulsaient presque en se rendant compte de l'étrange pouvoir attractif que cet homme pouvait avoir sur lui, leurs yeux s'entrechoquaient alors que leurs lèvres murmuraient milles et unes promesses, un désir incommensurable de posséder ce corps si tentateur le pris aux tripes et il se retins tant bien que mal de venir le gouter devant ses invités qui sifflaient leur contentement et leur plaisir oculaire. Mais plus rien n'existait, plus rien ne comptait, il y avait seulement lui et lui, eux. Deux êtres dont les corps les brûlaient et qui mourraient d'étancher leur soif avec l'autre. L'un menant la danse plus que charnelle et séductrice, envoutant le second avec des mouvements contrôlés, des coups de reins et des mains qui courent de plus en plus chauds. Ne se souciant plus de la symétrie imposé du numéro, ne regardant plus que les deux yeux d'un noir intense parcourir son être, embrasant son désir et augmentant la sensualité dans ses actes.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittaient plus du regard, laissant la musique les transporter le temps de quelques minutes pour leur bon plaisir, pour qu'ils ne sentent que leurs désirs pulsant contre leurs jeans, pour qu'ils ne voient plus que l'autre, pour que la chorégraphie que faisait le blond ne soit plus que pour Sasuke. Pour que chacun se perde en l'autre. Pour que la danse qu'effectuait le jeune homme traduise son envie, son désir de posséder le corps qui tremblait presque de le voir l'aguicher, pour que ses mains qui caressaient son propre torse lui fassent comprendre qu'il avait envie de faire de même sur son corps.

Car le désir est un serpent, un être vivant, qui ne respecte ni lois ni principes, qui s'insinue dans les corps pour les posséder et ne plus leurs laisser la liberté de penser. C'est une douce violence qui tord avec amour le ventre, torturant les organes, les bas ventres, les cœurs des êtres et qui ne s'atténue que par un acte charnelle des plus violent. Tout en leur corps le disait, le criait, le hurlait, "Prends moi".

Son regard se fit plus lourd et son souffle se coupa au moment où des fesses musclées se posèrent sur ses cuisses ouvertes d'elles-mêmes, une langue brûlante glissa sur son cou et il ne put que gémir quand la voix rauque de son blond se fit entendre par lui seul. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être excité, et le fait que son danseur roule des hanche sur son corps ne l'aidait en rien, il lui faisait même comprendre que ça ne passait pas inaperçu quand il donna un coup de rein sur la bosse bien formé dans le pantalon de l'Uchiha, le faisant se tendre et l'obligea à réprimer un gémissement. Oh dieu comme l'odeur de ce garçon le rendait fou, et combiné aux délicieux mouvements que celui-ci effectuait sur son corps plus que réceptif, c'était une douloureuse torture.

Il mordilla sa lèvre avant de se rendre compte que les dents qui couraient sur sa bouche n'était pas les siennes, sa respiration se bloqua et il sentit sa nuque se faire agripper violement avant de sentir une langue gourmande caresser la sienne, la titiller, la découvrir. Il ne tint plus et se releva vivement avant de prendre la main du jeune danseur pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus, le feu qui ravageait ses entrailles et crispait son être devait être comblé, et ce devait être celui qui en était la cause qui s'en chargerait. Il le fallait. Pour sa santé mentale, pour son être, pour ses fantasmes.

_Première partie faite! J'espère que j'ai bien décris la scène où Naruto danse, pour les jeux de regards et d'émotions j'espère aussi que tout ne s'est pas passé trop vite :3 Mais c'est un TS donc on pardonne, oui?_


End file.
